This invention relates to coatings and more particularly to metal oxide coatings.
Chromate coatings have been employed widely in corrosion protection of aluminum alloys and steel. The waste products of these processes are poisonous and carcinogenic materials which pose a danger to the environment. This is particularly true for the hexavalent chromium ion which is an especially potent carcinogen. As a result, chromate forming processes require expensive equipment and processing steps to protect the environment.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a new corrosion resistant coating that could be produced without harmful waste products. Such a coating would not only be less expensive, but it could also be produced on site with mobile equipment rather than in special plant facilities.